2:1: I Can't Love You Anymore Than I Already Do
by Bryan Dacote
Summary: Set during my story "I Reach Out a Hand", its been several weeks since Link and Romani have gotten married and a year after Cremia died and the two have pondered about doing "it" and making a family. My first romantic lemon. Rated M for sexual scene. Please read my other Zelda works in this order: Give a Reason, I Reach Out a Hand, This story, A Final Tale, Final Memories
1. Chapter 1

I Can't Love You Anymore Than I Already Do

 _Author's Note: Okay here's something that has been floating around in my head for well over a year and have been debating to do for well over a year. This mini story is set between Chapters 11 and 12 of my existing Zelda fic "I Reach Out a Hand". I want to consider this chapter filler and to just play with something I've wanted to do for a while: a lemon. Yeah I read but when there is romance involved. So yeah this short story is_ _ **not for those under the age of 18!**_ _I take no responsibility if someone does. It is their choice and I have provided my warning. I MAY do something of this nature for my new in progress Zelda story "Can A Villain Become A Hero?" but I'm still debating since I do not intend to make this a habit. It's a just for fun thing. Anyhoo; story._

* * *

It has been over 1 year since Cremia and the Gorman Brothers' deaths and it has been in relatively quiet except for the wedding between Link and Romani. A few weeks have passed since the wedding and the two young adults were now getting accustomed to the marriage life. To Link it didn't feel much different than before except for the matching golden rings that now adorned his and his wife's left ring fingers. He had stopped what he was doing and touched the little ring with his right hand admiring the expert craftsmanship that the blacksmiths up in Snowhead had performed on the rings. The tiny Zubora and the large Gabora had been there for Link and Romani's wedding along with the rest of Clock Town and several people Link had met during his adventures throughout Termina including the Deku Royal Family and Butler from the Swamp. Several members of the Indigo-Go's and the scientist from the Cape, however no one besides the blacksmiths had shown from Snowhead since Link hadn't gotten to know anyone from there very well in his human form. The scientist and his daughter Pamela had come from Ikana since they were the only people alive there besides Dampe, Sakon and the Great Fairy of Kindness.

It was surprisingly for Link and Romani to be a big wedding. They had wanted a small one but the new mayor Kafei just wouldn't settle for less, the young couple couldn't refuse no matter how much they had tried because deep down the young couple was worried about what the people of Clock Town would think about them after what had happened the year prior. There was some in town whom believed Link should hang for his crime but many more believed he had every right and deserved for being acquitted of his crime since after all; he did save all their lives. The ones whom were even more insistent about his remaining innocent were those whom knew him well and were in some way positively touched by the hero during his adventures. They knew that deep down the deed of the crime he committed had scarred him on a personal level since even he knew it was wrong. He has always been so selfless to the point that during his 3 day loops he would run himself ragged each cycle trying to save _everyone_ he could within the short time and it ate at him deeply every time he had to play the Song of Time since he hadn't yet reached the point where he could confront the Skull Kid and stop the moon, but that last 3 day cycle he had pushed himself hard – harder than he had ever pushed himself before. He did not sleep and he rarely ate during those 3 days as he had saved everyone in Termina that he possibly could. Those close to him who had discovered of the truth of those 3 days were heartbroken not for their own loss of having died during those wasted cycles but that he had gone to such great lengths to save them all despite never remembering who he was each time.

But now all that turmoil was over and he was now living happily with the love of his life; Romani and he couldn't be happier except one thing that had begun to gnaw at him. Something that had been sitting inside him after he and Romani became a couple but it never ate at him as strongly it did since that night he asked Romani if they should get married – the same night Cremia had been murdered. For years had begun to look at Romani as more than just the woman he loved but more…

He began to notice how beautiful she was physically as well as in personality. The curves of her body, the taste of her lips and skin whenever he touched them with his own, the smell of her hair and body; they had begun to excite him in ways he never really knew. They had done the act one night almost 2 years ago before Cremia had died. They were inexperienced then and it was awkward for them both. Link had penetrated her and took her and his own virginity that night when Cremia had been out for a few days to look after Anju and Kafei's son while they took a trip together to the mountains. Link and Romani had kept that night they had sex the first time a secret from Cremia and she never found out. For a while Link and Romani had forgotten about it themselves since they never really had the free time to talk about it more and explore the experience more. But now… they were married and had the whole ranch to themselves and deep down Link had always wanted a family since he never had one of his own.

 _Maybe she would want to try again?_ Link thought to himself has he blushed to himself and felt hardness in his pants. He suddenly became aware of himself and his surroundings as he stood in the newly constructed barn alone. He had just finished tending to the cows and he knew dinner would be finished being prepared soon. He stood from his bench in the barn and exited the barn, locked it and returned to the house noticing the beautiful dusk that had enveloped the entire ranch in beautiful purples, pinks, dark and light blues of various shades with the glimmer of the setting sun far off in the distance. The sight had brought him back to the mental image of Romani as wondrous beautiful spectacles like these had always done. He then snapped out of his trance and opened the door to his home to instantly get bombarded with the amazing smells of Romani's home cooking. Romani had taken a lot of pointers from Cremia and later Anju and Kafei's mother whom were all excellent cooks. Romani had a talent for cooking that he lacked. Anything he made always ended up burnt except sandwiches and omelets. He was once more grateful at how wonderful his wife was at just about everything. He took a big deep whiff of the aromas and then looked over to her just finishing on placing the food and utensils and plates upon the table, he had looked inter her eyes while she was focused on her work. His eyes wandered all over her figure and admired her from a far. Oh how much he just wanted to grab her right now and hold her close, kiss her and tell her how much he loved her dearly as the moment began into something more… he shook his head taking the visual image of their bodies together naked out of his mind and focused on the dinner as he approached.

He quietly and gently hugged Romani and kissed her, the act was at first surprising to her but over time she had become accustomed to it and loved it almost as much as she loved him. The kiss he gave was usually just a peck on the lips or cheek but this time it was deeper and more passionate. She could feel his warm body as he pulled her close. She returned the passionate kiss with just as much feeling and for a long moment that's all there was for them. Just this kiss and nothing else, but eventually it ended and their faces departed so that their eyes could gaze into eachother's and smile.

"Wow, what was that for Grasshopper?" she giggled as she released him and guided him to sit down with her to dinner next to each other.

"What else? Because I love you so much." He said with a smile as he sat.

"Well naturally! I know you love me, I mean you wouldn't have married me otherwise right?" she said with another laugh.

"Nope!" Link said with a smile as he gazed down to the spiral ham before him and began to drool a little. "Well maybe except for your cooking!" he said with a laugh that had just as much enthusiasm as hers. He cut into the meat and placed some upon his plate along with other vegetables and assortments and began chowing down on it all, admiring the taste of it all. She also began to eat and the two enjoyed their meal together, they chatted about some subjects – mostly about what needed to be done around the ranch since the time of their next delivery was nearing. They joked and laughed for what felt like forever as they ate until it eventually came to an end. The couple cleaned up after the dinner working as a team when they finished Link put his arms around her once more and kissed her on the neck making sure to get one of the nerves in delicate neck. Romani shuttered a bit to the feeling of his lips and tongue as they massaged at the nerve. He had been wanting to do this for a while but was too nervous to do it but also he wanted to take this further and thankfully she enjoyed the technique he had tried far more than she thought she would.

"Link what has gotten into you?" she asked with a giggle as she kissed his cheek in return.

"Romani there has been things I've been wanting to do with you and I've been too nervous to do them but tonight I want to…" he said as he continued to hold her close and ran his fingers through her long red hair admiring how smooth each strand felt on his fingers as he made more pecks on her neck until his face left her neck and then pecked at her delicate lips once before opening his eyes to look into hers again.

"What sort of things? You know I have never objected to anything you've asked of me. Frankly sometimes I feel like I'm asking of you more than you asking of me." She said as she looked and admired his deep blue wild eyes.

"Romani… I..." he choked on his words as just admired her as a whole. There was no part of her he didn't love more than the other – well; except for her heart. He loved her heart more than anything else. He loved her for who she was and hated asking of anything from her so it was true that it was usually her who took command of their daily life. It's not that she was more dominating or anything but rather he just loved making her happy no matter what it was. "Romani I… want to make love to you tonight. I want…" he trailed off as he looked away blushing. She was surprised to his question and she knew what it was he was asking. Even though she too hadn't thought about the one night they had done it in a long time she knew that's what he wanted and honestly; she's wanted it too. She loved his soul but she also admired his body just as much as he did hers and more than once had she wanted to do it again with him but just like him she was afraid it wouldn't go well and they would just mess up again. But… this time felt different to her and this would be their first time since they got married. Without even thinking she grabbed his face and passionately kissed him taking him by surprise.

"Upstairs." Is all she said and all that had to be said as she took the initiative and guided them upstairs and into the bedroom. Each step up the stairs felt like an eternity as the couple repeatedly kissed each other and held each other. They moved over to the bed where Link had brought them upon the soft mattress keeping himself on top. She may have been the one to guide them here but it was him who immediately took over once they shut the door. He kissed at her neck and collarbone, admiring the taste and gentleness of her skin. He carefully moved away the fabric of her clothing as he kissed her shoulders. She was undoing the yellow scarf around her. She threw the article somewhere into some corner as she then began to undo her shirt and blouse letting Link kiss wherever he liked. Last time they had simply skipped to the actual penetration after removing their clothes but this time he wanted to explore her and truly express the love he held in his heart for her. Within mere moments her shirt was removed and her bare chest was exposed revealing two good sized lumps that were breasts. Link felt a pull towards them as he gingerly kissed at her right breast not sure what to do about the nipple. Romani grabbed one of his hands and brought it up to the other exposed boob and almost expertly guided him how to fondle it. She gave a low moan to the feeling of his strong hand fondling her chest as his mouth and tongue began to play with the nipple on the other breast.

The taste of her skin was addicting to him and he could keep doing this forever but he wanted to explore more so he retracted his right hand from her chest and began to peck at her right exposed shoulder and arm while he used his left hand to fondle the breast he was previously kissing and fondling with his mouth. She moaned more as she snuck her right arm under his shirt and felt at his back beneath the clothing. The muscles in his back were firm and strong and she could feel the indents of old scars from his battle worn childhood, she then traced her hands to his chest and felt it up and down admiring it with her fingers, she just had to see his chest so she began to remove his tunic, he noticed this and lifted his upper body off her and removed his tunic and tossed it elsewhere as she had with her shirt. He leaned down and kissed her lips as she kissed back with her delicate lips.

He and she began to mindlessly undress themselves as they continued to kiss and explore each other's mouths with their tongues. Within minutes they were both completely nude from head to toe and he was on top of her. His lips left hers as she boosted herself up in the bed as Link began to continue his kissing of her body; namely below her breasts and belly. Her stomach felt so soft beneath his lips and he admired her curves as he kissed at her hips and sides, making sure no part of her body remained unkissed. He slowly made his way down below where her belt would be to see her vagina. He marveled in awe to its shape and design. It was like nothing he had ever seen before except the one time they had sex before but this was different for this time he was taking a longer harder look at her spot and like with her breasts he felt his head being drawn to it but he hesitated and began to feel it with his first two fingers of his left hand, exploring her shapes and curves, he eventually found a small spot in the flesh just above the canal that led to her womb. It was a small roundish piece of flesh that felt tender and every time he touched it and felt it she moaned, and the more pressure he put into massaging it the spot the more she moaned in pleasure. "There Link…" she said between gasps and moans. "Right there where you're touching… it feels _so good!_ Keep going _please!"_ she said with pure desire. He commanded and massaged it longer until he got an idea. He let his head continue to the spot and placed his face against her vagina. He got a whiff of her smell which was like none he had ever known before. He explored her vagina with his tongue like he had with his fingers till he found the clitoris again. He massaged and kissed at the piece of flesh and Romani began to spasm with pleasure and moans. He took that cue to continue as he felt and massaged her hips and legs, admiring the rest of her body with his hands. He felt a slight tug on his hair as Romani felt his blonde hair and massaged his scalp as he continue massaging her clitoris with his tongue. He sucked on the spot to see the responses she gave and one time he tried he felt a hard tug on his hair as she screamed in pleasure as her body shook hard, then all of a sudden some liquid came from her vagina. She leaned back her head into the pillow and made long breaths.

"Link… that was… amazing…" she said as she caught her breath after her orgasm. Link felt proud of himself as he could sense her satisfaction and happiness as a lovely smell from her body attacked his nostrils. He smiled.

"You're welcome my love." He said as he took some breaths, he had to hold his breath several times during the oral sex but honestly he didn't mind since he enjoyed it but probably nowhere close to the level she did. Suddenly she slipped out from underneath him and guided him closer which he followed. She kissed him hard on the lips, she tasted her own body on his lips and tongue but she honestly didn't mind because she loved and was grateful to him too much. As soon as the sudden kiss ended she climbed on top and began to repeat what he had to her but this time she had a goal unlike him who was exploring. She kissed his body and muscles as she made way down to his privates. She stared at the long rod that protruded from his torso. She too felt a similar sense of luring towards his penis as he did with her vagina.

She wrapped her delicate fingers around his penis and began stroking it gently, occasionally feeling the tip. Link closed his eyes as he felt Romani stroking him, occasionally wincing when she played with his tip. As she stroked his hard on she inched her face closer and closer to it till she was just a mere inch from it then slowly she removed her hand and placed her tongue from its base and went upward, tasting him as she went along. She made it to the tip and played with it with her tongue, enjoying its flavor. She then slowly wrapped the tip of his penis in her mouth and stroked at it with her lips as she sucked on it and let her tongue play with the head of it. She heard him groan and moan in pleasure as she had as she continued when she then stilled her tongue and began to slowly plunge her penis deeper into her mouth taking as much as she possibly could in, she went back and forth with her lips, sucking on the hard on and oddly enjoying it as Link had when he gave her oral. The movements were short and his dick only went so far into her throat but then she wanted to push it more. She retracted her head from his dick and took some deep breaths on the head for a bit. Her warm breath sent the hairs on Link's body upright as tingles went up and down his spine. Then after a moment she opened her mouth wide and then suddenly and with no further hesitation took the entire being of his penis into her mouth. Link had looked over to see her seconds before she took the plunge just in time to see her do it. Waves of pleasure went up and down his body as he tried not to orgasm. He somehow held it off as she took all of him down her throat and she gagged a bit but recovered. She then slowly retracted her skull and let her tongue and lips graze the skin of his penis and as she did she felt small shivers through his body and dick. A 6th instinct told her he was about to climax. She debated for half a second whether to retract her head and release his dick from her mouth but instead decided to take another plunge while still having half of his penis in her mouth. She went as far she could go and then she felt sudden and powerful shiver overtake Link's body as a warm, creamy thick liquid erupted from the tip of his penis. The liquid slid down her throat. It tasted odd but good at the same time as she led the rest of his load slide down her throat almost like an expert.

When he finished ejaculating she removed him from her mouth and gazed in wonderment as his penis hadn't lost hardness and twitched a little. She wanted more of him and she could feel he did too. After he recovered he grabbed her and brought her close in an embrace. "Link" Romani whispered to him in his ear. "I want you inside of me." She said in a seductive tone – a tone and side she didn't realize she had and even the next words came to a surprise to herself. "Link… I want to bare your children." She whispered. Link's eyes went wide but he had no words, he just nodded as he got on top of her once more. He maneuvered his torso so his still hardened dick was inches from her vagina as he hovered over her in a missionary position.

"You ready?" is all he could ask to his love. She smiled shyly and nodded, and he then confirmed the decision with his own nod as he slowly guided the tip of his dick against the entryway of her vagina. They both took a deep breath as he plunged himself into her. She was very tight and it slightly hurt them both which made sense since it's been almost 2 years since they had sex but she wasn't a virgin and neither was he anymore so his penis entered much more easily. His dick went all the way in and he felt the head bump into the end of her canal. They both moaned in unison to the peer pleasure that overtook them. The feeling was nostalgic but wondrous but Link didn't stop, he pulled back out, nearly exiting her until he stopped and pushed back in just to come back. He moved himself in and out, feeling with his dick her insides as she felt him inside her. It was wondrous to the two of them as he made graceful moves in and out of her – each of them taking pleasure in every stroke. As he moved he slowly began to increase momentum with each thrust, occasionally pushing all the way in to make each other moan in pleasure. It went on for a while till Romani placed her hand on his chest and asked him to stop. He looked up to her with a look asking why.

Romani said nothing as she pulled him out and slowly flipped over and went on all four, taking one hand to expose her vagina to him. He took the cue and once again placed his penis into her slowly and repeated what he did before with his repeated thrusts of different speeds. The sensation was similar to last time but also different for essentially her insides now felt upside down. Where the tip of his dick was before rubbing against a wall that was near her stomach it was now instead rubbing the opposite wall. It felt just as glorious as before. It was minutes before he could feel himself about to climax.

"R-Romani… I'm…" he whispered as he continued to repeatedly plunge himself into her.

"I know Link…" she said between breaths and moans. "But… don't do it yet." She pleaded as she pulled him out like last time. The sensations of pleasure stopped as Link tried desperately to keep himself from ejaculating – he thankfully he didn't and was able to keep himself under control long enough for Romani to come back over and kiss him on the lips as she placed her hands on his chest and guided him to lay down on the bed. He did so without a word as Romani then climbed on top of him and straddled him. "Link… you do things for me all the time but I feel like I never do anything for you so instead I want you to just lay here and let me do the work and then…" she paused and took a sigh. "For the next several months you will have to take of me as I carry our future child." She said with a smile as she leaned over and passionately kissed him on the lips as she then reached over and guided with a hand his penis into her vagina.

The similar wonderful sensations of their two bodies being merged together returned as she moved her entire body up and down upon his dick letting her body do what it commanded of its own accord as she went up and down his shaft. The sensations were similar to that when Link was on top before but now with her on top and she was doing the work at pleasuring them both. Her pelvic thrusts became more and more rapid as their moans grew louder and louder, the two embraced each other as the two then began to thrust into each other without thinking. They kissed passionately not letting any form of coherent thought over take their brains as only pleasure and their love overcame them. Soon a buildup began to fill them both in unison as they could both feel their climaxes approaching fast. The thrust became more singular and powerful as Link pushed himself deeper and deeper into her trying to go as far as he could. Then it happened. They climaxed with a loud scream together. The scream was not one of pain but peer pleasure and happiness as Romani felt the same thick creamy liquid that she had tasted in her mouth now fill her insides. The two moaned as Link ejaculated full force into her womb, their bodies twitching ever so slightly as he did so.

Then it was over. They were over. The two laid there – one on top of the other as the two felt sweat trickle down their bodies and they caught their breaths again. The two slowly opened their eyes to look into the blue orbs each other had. "I love you." they both whispered to each other in union. 

* * *

_Author's Note 2: Whew… I did it! Well that was my first lemon (may or not be my only one I ever write, if I do another I will warn you)  
I've been wanting to do that one for a long time as I had said earlier. I had wanted to do it almost ever since I finished writing "I Reach Out a Hand" but I kept deciding against it because I didn't want to be known as a lemon writer. But eventually like anything it just kept popping up in my mind and wouldn't let go till I eventually did it. I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Not sure if I should be proud of the fact I just entered the realm of lemon writing but whatever. I guess I just wanted to write one lemon but it not be another "well she's hot, let's bang her" kind of lemon. I wanted to do a romantic lemon because I am "romantically perverted"_


	2. Announcement!

**Important Announcement! Please Read!**

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this Zelda story as well the others in this little series of mine.  
It's been a little less than 6 years since I started this series, and about 2 and a half years since I stopped writing for it. The story is over, no doubt about it. I ain't continuing the series or expanding upon it. I am however going to be going over each entry in this series, correcting spelling and grammar mistakes (with help from a friend, hopefully) and possibly fixing story elements that may have bugged me. Also deleting all the Author Notes that exists for each chapter for each story.  
Now this bring us to the main point of this little announcement chapter.

When I am completed editing each entry in the series, **I will be deleting all 5 stories!**

I've been wanting to do this for a while to put all 5 stories into one collection following story chronological order.  
So that's is:  
1\. Give A Reason  
2\. I Reach Out A Hand  
3\. I Can't Love You Anymore Than I Already Do  
4\. A Final Tale  
and 5. Final Memories  
All wrapped up into one story.

The title of the collection will be **"A Hero's Requiem"**  
The rating of the collection story WILL be M rated, however I will at least give a warning to the rating of each "arc" of the story to it's respective rating that it originally had.

While the whole thing will be in one story, I am gonna separate each "arc"  
What I mean by this is such:

Give A Reason's chapters will be titled "Arc 1. Chapter 1"  
A Final Tale's will be "Arc 3. Chapter 1"  
And so forth. There will be 4 total Arcs instead of 5, and here's why:  
"I Reach Out A Hand" and "I Can't Love You Anymore Than I Already Do" will be merged into one "Arc" since the latter was intended as a sort of bonus chapter. I originally separated it from the former for the reason that the latter is a lemon (sexual story)  
"I Reach Out A Hand" had it's M rating due to the violence I had in 2 or so specific chapters.  
I would combine "A Finale Tale" and "Final Memories" into their own Arc since when I originally dreamed up "A Final Tale" it had some of the events of "Final Memories" as it's ending, however I felt the point I got to was good enough of a cut off point when I was finishing "A Finale Tale" up. However the big time-skip between the 2 is my reason why they'd be considered separate Arcs.

I may or may not give each story arc their own Author's Thoughts. Probably just saying when each was written. Since considering I had started "A Finale Tale" before "Give A Reason", however finished the latter before the former. I'm not sure if I would do this considering I don't exactly remember when I concieved the ideas for each one and when I started them all exactly. I could just slap in the information of when they were first published and last updated to give a rough idea on when each was written.

What of my other 2 Zelda stories? "Confined Feelings" and "A Hero's Death"? They will not being included in the collection for the simple fact they are not a part of this series. Pretty obvious why if you've read them as well as this series. If not (and **btw; spoiler warnings** abound) its because in "A Hero's Death" I have Link die in the battle with Ganon in OoT which would not coincide with this series and "Confined Feelings" where Link lives onto the events of Majora's Mask (which this series and "Confined Feelings" are sequels of)  
"Confined Feelings" is due to 1, Link is stuck in his Fierce Deity form permanently which did not happen in this series. 2, Link hooks up with Cremia, and Romani dies. Where in this series the reverse happened where Link hooked up with Romani, and Cremia died. and Minorly; 3, Link and Cremia leave Termina for an unknown land to live out their new lives as a couple, which is about a decade or so before in this series where after Link and Romani had already been married, had kids and had a stable life, then moved to Hyrule so Link could take part in a duel and protect Hyrule, and where his children make lives for themselves.

I'm sure some of you are asking why am I doing this? I'd be deleting all of the kind reviews I've made over the years from all 5-ish of these stories, as well as years worth of views.  
Honestly, its just a personal thing. I see many authors on this site separate their series of fanfics into "multi-book" formats, when some or a lot of the times - especially in my case - aren't very long to deem worthy enough of separating like that.  
The past few years I use a couple freeware programs to download and convert fanfics or books into audiobooks using a synthetic voice. Ever since I started doing that it made realize just how long or short stories are. My longest story is "A Final Tale" which clocks at around 4 hours. Which is pretty common, but honestly, not very long. I don't recall the exact time lengths on the other entries into my other stories (including the ones on this list) but I remember the longer ones, besides "A Final Tale" being only a half hour to about 90 minutes. Pretty damned short. Makes it feel kinda pathetic in retrospect.  
Also it just plain bugs me when people break stuff up like that unless there's a good reason.

I hope you all accept this big, yet simple change I am going to make to this little series of humble fanfics. This series of stories is what gives me confidence in myself as a writer despite how many times I've given up stories or put off writing for literal YEARS at a time. I know I got these stories that are complete and I feel no need to add to them. In a way, I want to honor them by putting them into a collection. Like I'm saying to all "LOOK AT IT! I DID IT! See these stories? I DID them! I FINISHED THEM! Now enjoy em all at once!"

Anyhoo, this thing is long enough so I will bid you all good day/night/afternoon/whatever.  
Thank you again for reading these stories (considering you got this far)


End file.
